Svarog Dynasty
History South of Heaven Before their ascendance into Necrons, Svarog Dynasty was among the smaller dynasties yet they held political sway due to their brilliant scientific achievements and diplomatic acumen as well as utter ruthlessness when it came to gaining power. Lord Silugar was among the first to reach out to the mysterious C'Tan and much like the rest of his race succumbed to the new gods and their promises of power. When eventually the Necrontyr were tricked into succumbing their mortal bodies for the Necrodermis husks, Silugar had doubts and remembered the warnings of Orikan, yet the allure of power was too strong and him and his followers went through with the ritual. Ages of tireless war later, the Old Ones were finally defeated. This was when the Silent King conspired with other Necron Lords to bring about the destruction of their C'Tan overlords. Svarog dynasty followed through with this plan, yet even the entire Necron armies were not enough to destroy the powerful C'Tan, instead they were shattered into many C'Tan shards and contained within Tesseract Labyrinths. Seeing as their time was over for now, Svarogs entombed themselves within the world Calypsa I with the purpose to awaken one day and reclaim their Galactic Empire. Awakening The Svarog Dynasty was awakened accidentally in 882.M41 by an Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator fleet. The long slumber having damaged their mental systems, they resorted to what they know - war. Most of the Explorator Fleet was decimated by the surprising amounts of Necrons pouring out from the bellows of the world, however a small Mechanicus force managed to skulk away. Having time to reflect on the passage of time and get their bearings, the Necron war-host under the now awakened Overlord Silugar engaged the dormant Void Gate and transported themselves to Calypsa II, after concealing the gate and destroying the rest of the Necron tech, to prevent it falling into enemy hands. After the Necron host phased into the World, their scans picked up Human civilization on the surface of the planet. Realizing the planet has become a Hive World, Silugar ordered full activation of the dormant Void Fortresses burrowed within the planets terrain. In a fortnight the Hive Worlds population was eradicated and the Svarog host took root on the world. Godslayers Chase for Mortality Culture Court Realm Calypsa II Conquered Worlds Svarog War-Host Tactics Forces Dreadguard Similar to Lychguard, these elite Necron troops perform a similar function albeit differently. The Dreadguard don't arm themselves with Sword and Shield, instead they are bulkier and are clad in much heavier armor and wield a Particle Lash in both hands. Capable of evaporating soft targets and ripping through heavier armor at medium range, these elite Necron guardians often accompany Silugar and their Dreadlord commander - Terenak. Technology Svarog Dynasty have been very scientifically inclined among back in the Necrontyr Empire days and since, this tradition was continued by the most brilliant of them - Silugar. Void Gates Void Gates are the pinnacle of Svarog engineering and the masterpiece of Silugar who was granted his title - Voidweaver for the creation of this technology. Based off the Teleportation Matrix technology already present in Sentry Pylons. Through brilliance of Silugar, the Svarog Crypteks created massive pyramid fortresses with a grand gate within its core, strongly resembling a Webway gate. Each gate leads to a Nexus point on a distant world location of which is known only to Silugar. Upon entering any Void Gate the user will end up on the barren world, surrounded by near complete darkness, with only few stars being visible from its surface. The worlds entirety is covered with nearly a hundred other Void Gates all leading to a different point within the Galaxy. During the C'Tan era Silugar would use slivers of C'Tan power to activate and use the gates in secret from their overlords, which was a dangerous endeavor as such the gates weren't commonly used and remained a secret among the Svarog Dynasty. After the fall of C'Tan, Silugar learned to use the C'Tan Shards to power the Void Gates. After the Awakening the Svarog Necron realized that most of the Void Gates on the Nexus World have been ravaged by the tides of time and fell into disrepair. Most of the C'Tan shards available to the Dynasty have been lost to time as well. Particle Lash The Phase Lash is created on the same principle as a C'tan Phase Blade, except its Phase particles are condensed to a state where the blade is elastic and conducts energy better. It's 'whip' part is made of unknown composition that, through the use of highly advanced Necron physics, is capable of phasing through any object irrespective of its physical properties. Energy shields, armor and even daemonic bodies are of no defense against the Lash. The handle of the Lash is enhanced with a Tesla mechanism familiar to Necron Tesla weapons. It conducts a continuous charge of veridian pulses of lightning, adding even more potency to the already deadly weapon. Notable Members Silugar the Voidweaver Dreadlord Terenak Category:Necrons Category:Necron Dynasties Category:Necron Tombworlds Category:PaperScraps Category:Argus Cluster